Inesperado Amor
by Thaty de Leo
Summary: Aioria e Marin relembram como se conheceram.
1. Chapter 1

**Inesperado Amor**

**Notas Iniciais:**

Faz tempo que eu estava querendo escreve com o meu casal preferido. Algumas observações, eu mudei as idades deles, e no decorrer do fic vai ter flash back, mas eu aviso vocês às idades. Começa o fic com eles tendo 25 anos (Marin) e 27 anos (Aioria).

Espero que gostem.

Boa Leitura.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Deitada em uma rede nos fundos da casa de leão, uma mulher acariciava o ventre, enquanto observava seu marido brincar com o filho. Essa mulher é a amazona Águia, que ria dos dois que rolavam no chão, Aioria virava uma criança quando o filho estava perto, sempre depois do jantar ele reservava um tempo só para o filho. Leandros é muito parecido com o pai, mas tem os olhos da mãe. Viu o menino vir correndo ao seu encontro, pegou ele no colo e o ajeitou na rede, de modo que os dois pudessem ficar confortáveis.

-"Vamos mamãe, vamos brincar" – o menino falou com um largo sorriso.

-"Oh, meu amor. Mamãe não pode." – Marin viu aquele lindo sorriso desaparecer da face do filho e se transformar em um biquinho –"Leandros, não fica assim."

-"Desde que você ficou com esse barrigão, não brinca mais comigo." – falou com a voz chorosa, Marin riu do que ele disse.

-"Filho, você estava brincando com o seu pai até agora" – notou que o marido se aproximava –"Não gostou de brincar com o papai?" – Marin perguntou para ele.

-"Gostar eu gostei, mas é mais divertido quando você tá junto." – ainda estava com a voz chorosa.

Aioria colocou uma cadeira ao lado da rede –"Que foi filhote?" – perguntou, preocupado com a cara de choro do filho.

-"Mamãe não que brinca comigo" – aumentou o bico

-"Le, mamãe está cansada" – Aioria falou para o filho –"Daqui a pouco vai escurecer, e você tem que tomar banho, mamãe brinca com você outro dia"

-"Isso mesmo, e falando em banho," – Marin falou –"é hora de ir pro banheiro tomar o seu banho." – Leandros tentou retrucar, mas Marin não deixou –"Não reclame." – o colocou no chão –"Vá para o banheiro e me espera lá." – viu o filho confirmar com a cabeça e entrar na casa.

-"Vem, eu te ajudo." – Aioria estava de pé, com a mão estendida, esperando ela segurar para poder levantá-la.

-"Obrigada, meu amor" – Marin segurou a mão dele, que a levantou, já de pé se virou em direção a porta, mas sentiu dois braços enlaçarem a sua cintura, e aproximar os corpos.

-"Depois que Leandros dormir" – Aioria afastou os cabelos ruivos do pescoço, e começou a beijar a extensão do pescoço, sentiu o corpo da esposa estremecer –"Vai até o quarto, que eu vou esta te esperando" – a virou delicadamente, se beijaram apaixonadamente, alguns minutos depois se separaram em busca de ar.

-"Tudo bem" – respondeu ofegante e entrou na casa, se dirigiu ao banheiro, onde encontrou um Leandros impaciente e ainda emburrado.

–"Anda Lê, tira esse bico, papai já falou que eu brinco com você outro dia" – foi até a banheira e ligou a água, depois foi ate o filho e se agachou e abraçou o filho, que não retribuiu o abraço –"Te amo filhote." – quando ouviu isso ele a abraçou.

-"Também te amo, mamãe." – e sorriu.

-"Isso, é esse lindo sorriso que eu gosto de ver no seu rosto" – beijou o rosto do filho –"Agora vamos tirar essa roupa suja, e tomar um delicioso banho" – Marin tirou a roupa dele, ele foi até a banheira mais não entrou –"Que foi?" – Marin perguntou ao filho.

-"Mamãe, num ta esquecendo de alguma coisa?" – Leandros perguntou, Marin olhou pra banheira.

-"Como eu pude esquecer disso?" – pegou o sabonete liquido, e despejou uma boa quantidade –"Pronto, pode entrar, a espuma fica por sua conta." – Marin sentou em uma banqueta que tem do lado da banheira, se inclinou e começou a lavá-lo, depois disso ficou olhando o filho se divertir com um barquinho. Vinte minutos depois, quando não tinha quase nenhuma espuma –"Hora de sair." – já o esperava com uma toalha para enxugá-lo, depois pegou um roupão e uma pantufa de leãozinho **(XD)**, e o vestiu.

Entraram no quarto, Marin foi até a cômoda pegou o pijama e mais algumas coisas, Leandros estava deitado na cama, esperando a mãe trazer a roupa para vesti-lo. Alguns minutos depois já estava devidamente vestido, cabelos penteados, deitado na cama coberto por um edredom, ouvia a história que a mãe contava. Nenhum dos dois notou que Aioria os observava encostado no batente da porta.

- Agradeço aos deuses por ter essa família maravilhosa – Aioria pensava – E agradeço ainda mais a Marin por te me dado o maior tesouro que eu tenho, e que daqui um mês esse tesouro vai aumentar – olhou para o filho e depois para a barriga da esposa. Seus pensamentos voltaram há dezessete anos atrás.

**Flashback...**

_-"Olha quem esta aqui, o irmão do traidor" – um soldado falou alto –"Não sei como o grande mestre o deixou ficar no santuário" – olhou para o menino –"Ow, irmão do traidor: some daqui, esse lugar não é para você."_

_-"Se eu fosse o Grande Mestre, ele já estaria morto." – outro comentou no mesmo tom de voz que o anterior, os outros soldados riram._

_O menino começou a sair daquele local, não agüentava ouvir os cochichos os risos._

_-"Ow irmão do traidor, não de as costas para nós." – falou indo em sua direção, viu o menino se virar para ele._

_-"Se você se aproximar mais, irá se arrepender, não estou brincando." – falou irritado. _

_-"Nossa que medo." – deu um sorriso debochado, não ligou para o aviso do menino e continuou se aproximando. Segundos depois, o soldado voou longe e bateu em uma árvore. _

_-"Eu avisei, então tem mais alguém quer discutir comigo?" – já se pondo em posição de ataque, viu todos saírem correndo. Suspirou, era sempre assim e sempre perdia a paciência. _

_Saiu daquele lugar, queria ficar sozinho. Foi ate a praia que costumava treinar com o irmão, adorava ficar horas lá, pensando se o seu irmão era realmente um traidor, era naquele lugar que chorava, para não mostrar para os outros que não gostava daqueles comentários. _

_Chegando à praia, viu que não estava sozinho, tinha mais alguém lá. Olhou para os lados e viu uma menina sentada na areia._

_-"O que faz aqui?" – perguntou autoritário, a menina se virou assustada –"O que faz aqui?" – perguntou mais uma vez._

_-"Apenas descansando" – notou que ela estava com a voz chorosa –"Mas, eu já estou indo" – se levantou. _

_Aioria não conseguiu fazer nada, apenas observar a pequena ruiva que se afastava._

**Fim do flashback **

Deu mais uma olhada neles, antes de sair e ir para o seu quarto onde esperaria a esposa.

Depois que Leandros dormiu, Marin desligou o abajur e saiu do quarto. Passou antes no banheiro para pendurar o roupão, e foi para o quarto. Entrando viu Aioria dormindo somente de boxer branco, ficou admirando o marido por algum tempo, depois foi para o banheiro, estava muito cansada tudo que precisava era relaxar.

Despiu-se, olhou para o espelho e ficou um tempo mirando o seu reflexo. Passou a mão sobre o ventre protuberante e sentiu o filho se mexer. Um sorriso se formou em seu rosto. Demasiado atenta ao mínimo movimento no seu interior, não notou que Aioria tinha se aproximado. Sentiu duas mãos tocarem o ventre. Reconheceu imediatamente o toque do marido. Olhou para o espelho e viu o marido sorrir.

-"Vai tomar banho?" – perguntou.

-"Vou, por quê?" – Marin respondeu.

-"Posso tomar banho junto com você?" – falou com a voz sensual, começou a beijar os ombros, pescoço, subiu ate a orelha e mordiscou o lóbulo –"Isso é, se você quiser" – sussurrou no ouvido.

Virou-se para ele –"Eu não sou doida de recusar esse pedido." – se beijaram com urgência. Aos poucos o beijo foi se suavizando, Aioria deslizou os lábios para o pescoço, ombros, e atacou um dos seios da mulher, arrancando um gemido dela. Marin arranhava os braços e costas dele, as mãos alcançaram a boxer que ele usava e tentou arranca-lo a força.

Parou de beijar os seios, se ajoelhou na frente dela, olhou para cima e seus olhos se encontraram, sorriram um para o outro, Aioria começou a beijar a barriga carinhosamente. Algum tempo depois, se levantou e tirou o boxer que a mulher tentava arrancar. Marin o puxou para o box, ligou o chuveiro e se deliciaram com a água quente. Abraçados começaram a esfregar as costas um do outro. Aioria se afastou e pegou o sabonete liquido, colocou um pouco na mão, e deu uma atenção especial para a barriga da esposa.

-"Te amo" – beijou a testa de Marin.

-"Eu também." – deu um beijo rápido nos lábios dele.

-"Vamos sair?" – perguntou já desligando o chuveiro.

-"Mas estava tão gostoso esse banho." – sorriu.

-"Eu sei que estava, mas você não pode ficar muito tempo em pé" – abriu a porta do box e pegou dois roupão que estava pendurado, vestiu um e ajudou ela colocar o outro.**(N.A. eu sei que vocês querem me matar, mas ela ta grávida faze o quê)**.Pegou ela cuidadosamente no colo e levou-a para o quarto.

**Continua...**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Notas Finais:**

Gente da um desconto, Marin ta grávida e não pode fazer certas coisas. Agradeço a Juli, Marf, Aries Sin, K-chan, Fabi, Isis, Lulu que me ajudaram muito com esse fic. Valeu Marf por beta o fic.

Bem, acho que é isso.

Beijos.

Thati de Leão


	2. Chapter 2

**Cap 2.**

**Notas Iniciais:**

Estava animada para postar o primeiro capitulo, que eu esqueci de falar que o nome 'Leandros' pertence à Juliane.chan, esse é o nome que ela deu pro filho dos dois. Ju valeu por me deixar usar o nome. Desculpem-me pela demora, mas eu estava com alguns problemas pessoais.

Capitulo dois, espero que vocês gostem.

Beijos,

Boa leitura.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Quando Marin despertou o sol ainda estava nascendo, sentiu-se enlaçada pelos braços do marido. Com todo o cuidado para não acordar Aioria, tirou os braços que estavam em volta da sua cintura, sentou-se na cama e ficou admirando o marido dormir. Um sorriso se formou na sua face, quando lembrou a primeira fez que ele a salvou.

**Flash back...**

_Fazia seis anos que tinha chegado naquele lugar, e desde a sua chegada tinha problemas com as outras amazonas. As maiorias das pessoas que moravam no Santuário, tinham certa implicância por orientais. Tentava não se importar com os comentários maldosos que as outras amazonas e os soldados faziam sobre ela._

_Sempre que terminava o treinamento, para chegar à sua casa, cortava caminho pela floresta que cercava as cabanas onde as amazonas moravam. Esperava não encontrar nenhuma surpresa pelo percurso, sentiu que estava sendo observada._

_Um barulho estranho chamou sua atenção. Parou de andar e viu três amazonas vindo em sua direção, reconheceu uma sendo Shina de Cobra. _

_-" Olha, olha... não seria a amazona do país do sol nascente? Já não lhe disse para não passar por aqui? Este é o meu caminho... nao o quero conspurcado por gente da sua raça." – as outras amazonas riram._

_-" Ainda não mordeu sua língua Shina? Cuidado, pode morrer envenenada." – era uma pessoa muito calma, mas paciência tinha limites._

_-"Cuidado com o que fala oriental ou pode acabar se arrependendo!" – falou com a voz esganiçada._

_-"Olha eu não tenho tempo para ficar aqui e discutir com você." – começou a andar._

_-"Acha mesmo que é seguro dar as costas para mim?" – estava furiosa._

_-"Teria coragem de atacar uma pessoa pelas costas?" – se virou para ela –"Isso seria muita covardia da sua parte" – voltou a andar –"Por isso eu não tenho medo de dar as costas para você, se você atacar, só ira mostrar o quanto é covarde."_

_Não se importou com o que Marin falou. –"VENHA COBRA!" _

_Tudo passou rápido, viu Marin desviando do golpe e logo contra atacando –"Lampejo da Águia!" – Shina foi arremessada para trás, colidiu com uma árvore. _

_-"Não estou surpresa." – falou indignada _

_-"PEGUEM ELA!" – berrou_

_As duas amazonas prontamente executaram a ordem, colocando-se dos dois lados de Marin agarrando-a. Os golpes da amazona de cobra vinham rápidos e fortes. Marin tentava a todo o custo não dar sinais de fraqueza gritando, mas à medida que os golpes aumentavam, estava-se tornando complicado resistir. Um grito ecoou no local._

_-"PAREM IMEDIATAMENTE!" – as amazonas viraram para ver quem era, viram um menino se aproximar –"Larguem, ela!" – Shina o reconheceu._

_-"Ora, se não é o irmão do traidor" – falou ácida –"Que bonitinho, veio salvar a oriental." – pegou Marin pelo braço a jogou contra ele, que a amparou._

_-"Ora, se não é a cobra... quero dizer a Shina." – um sorrisinho debochado se formou em seu rosto –"Causando problemas como sempre, você nunca vai mudar." – ajeitou a amazona no colo e começou a andar, ignorando o que ela falava._

_-"Não me deixe falando sozinha!" – falou com a voz esganiçada. _

_-"Tenho mais o que fazer, não vou perder o meu tempo discutindo com você." – falou dando um ponto final no assunto._

_Estava sozinha naquele quarto estranho, resolveu ver de quem era aquela casa. Abriu a porta devagar, colocou a cabeça para fora, olhou em volta e não viu ninguém._

_Voltou sua atenção de novo para o quarto, procurando por algo que a ajudasse a descobrir quem era seu salvador. Foi aí que seu olhar se fixou numa moldura que jazia sobre o criado mudo. Avançou lentamente até ao lugar. _

_Pegou no objeto com cuidado. Sorriu docemente ao olhar a imagem. Na fotografia, um jovem alto de cabelos curtos castanhos pegava um garotinho ao colo. Reconheceu logo o cavaleiro de ouro de Sagitário. Pelas semelhanças com a criança, deduziu que seria Aioria, irmão de Aioros. _

_Voltou a pousar a moldura do cômodo. Dirigiu-se à porta, com intenções de agradecer a ajuda. Saiu apressadamente do local. _

_Foi quando trombou contra algo e sentiu-se cair para trás. Olhou para cima, e se deparou com Aioria que só vestia uma calça de moletom, cabelos revoltos, estava totalmente sem graça._

_-"Vejo que está melhor." – estendeu a mão para ajudá-la –"Se machucou?" – ainda estava sem graça, Marin aceitou ser levantada._

_-"Não, eu estou bem" – estava muito vermelha, deu graças a Zeus por estar de máscara, nunca esperava encontrar o cavaleiro de Leão daquele jeito._

_-"Er... desculpa... não esperava te encontrar acordada..." – deu um sorriso sem graça, Marin achou fofo ele ficar embaraçado._

_-"Tudo bem, você está no seu direito afinal é sua casa." – ficou parada olhando para ele._

_-"Bem, espera um pouco aqui." – um sorriso se formou em seu rosto, Marin confirmou com a cabeça. Viu ele se virar e ir em direção ao quarto._

_Encostou-se à parede, não acreditava que estava na casa do leão dourado. Sempre o admirou, não deixava barato quando o humilhavam. Seu coração batia forte quando o observava de longe, achava que estava sentindo algo a mais pelo Cavaleiro de Leão._

_Notou que ele se aproximava –"É só uma paixão de adolescente." – foi de encontro a ele._

**Fim do Flash Back**

-É só uma paixão de adolescente – riu ao se lembrar do que disse naquela época, fitou mais uma vez o marido antes de se levantar e ir ao banheiro. Tomou um banho rápido e se trocou, saiu do quarto sem fazer barulho.

Ainda era cedo, iria deixar os seus homens dormirem mais um pouco, começou a preparar o café da manha. Estava distraída enquanto fazia o café, sorriu ao se lembrar da noite anterior, adorava as carícias do marido.

Foi ate o armário, retirou duas xícaras, mas deixou cair quando sentiu fortes dores. Não acreditava, estava tendo contrações, olhou para baixo e viu que a bolsa tinha estourado.

-Ainda não está na hora! – entrou em desespero – "AIORIA!" – começou a gritar, ouviu o marido descer a escada.

-"O que aconteceu?" – correu até onde ela estavaapoiando-a em seus braços.

Continua...

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Notas Finais: **

Queria agradecer a Arthemisys por ter betado o fic. Uma pessoa que anda me ajudando muito nesse fic é a Aries Sin, valeu amiga, agradeço também todas as pessoas que ajudaram.

Beijos...

Até mais

Thaty de Leo


	3. Chapter 3

**Notas Iniciais:**

Nada a declarar u.u

Boa leitura.

Beijos.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Cap 3

Andava de um lado para outro na sala de espera fazia uma hora desde que chegou com Marin no hospital, estava preocupado com a esposa e com o filho, nenhum medico ou enfermeira vinha lhe dar uma noticia. Alguns de seus amigos estavam no hospital com ele, e tentavam a todo custo acalmar Aioria, mas de nada adiantava.

Varias lembranças vieram a sua cabeça, o primeiro beijos, quando eles começaram a namorar, a primeira vez deles, o casamento, a noticia de que ela estava esperando o primeiro filho, o nascimento de Leandros...

**Flashback...**

_Um belo homem caminhava por uma praia deserta, gostava de ir naquele lugar, ajudava a refletir sobre a sua vida, lembrava do seu irmão e de toda a humilhação que passou esses anos todos._

_Não soube quanto tempo ficou olhando o mar, mas quando voltou à realidade o sol já estava se pondo, olhou para o lado um pouco mais adiante viu uma linda ruiva sentada na areia. Como amava aquela mulher, mas sabia que nada podia acontecer entre eles, não tinha certeza se ela sentia o mesmo por ele, fora que ela era rigorosa com as leis das amazonas._

_Resolveu se aproximar, notou que ela estava distraída provavelmente pensando a mesma coisa que ele, pensando nesse preconceito que o povo do Santuário tinha. _

_- Marin? – chamou o nome da mulher amada, quando ela se virou viu o seu próprio reflexo – Maldita máscara - pensou. _

_- Oi Aioria! O que faz aqui? – perguntou _

_- Pensando na vida, pelo visto você também – sentou na areia ao lado dela – Já pensou como seria a sua vida se o Santuário não existisse? – perguntou fitando a amazona _

_- Às vezes penso que seria melhor, outras vezes penso que é pior – virou a cabeça e ficou olhando aqueles olhos verdes que tanto admirava – Por que a pergunta? _

_- Penso a mesma coisa que você, se o Santuário não existisse meu irmão ainda estaria vivo, mas por outro lado se ele não existisse, eu não te conheceria – ficou vermelho ao falar a ultima parte, mesmo Marin estando de máscara ele teve certeza de que ela corou também._

_Tudo passou muito rápido Aioria viu Marin levantando apressada e a sua única reação foi puxar o braço da amazona, fazendo que ela caísse em seu lado. Os dois ficaram sem reação, ninguém se mexia ou falava alguma coisa. Ate que se passaram alguns segundos e Marin sentou no chão, mas Aioria foi o primeiro a se pronunciar._

_- Porque foge de mim, Marin? – ele a olhava fixamente – Você sabe o que eu sinto por você, sempre soube – estava esperando pacientemente que a amazona falasse alguma coisa. _

_- Não estou fugindo de você Aioria – falava nervosa – Você sabe que não pode acontecer nada entre nós – ela se levantou e ele fez o mesmo._

_Quando a amazona se virou para ir embora, Aioria mais uma vez puxou seu braço dessa vez ela não foi de encontro com o chão, mas de encontro com os braços reconfortantes dele. _

_Ele a abraçou o mais forte que pode, por um momento pensou que ela fosse o empurrar, mas não, ela retribuiu o abraço na mesma intensidade, ambos precisavam daquilo._

_Chegou perto do ouvido da amazona e sussurrou..._

_- Te amo – depois de tantos anos finalmente conseguiu falar aquelas palavras, curvando-se beijou a amazona no pescoço, fazendo-a estremecer. _

_Quando se afastaram Aioria ficou surpreso com o que viu, ao ver que Marin estava sem a máscara. Estava com um sorriso no rosto não esperava que ela fizesse isso, ficou feliz por ela demonstrar essa confiança nele, ela era perfeita tinha os olhos azuis, o nariz pequeno e seus finos lábios tinham uma tonalidade rósea._

_Seu olhar se fixou nos lábios da amada, seus rostos se aproximaram lentamente até finalmente se encontrarem em um beijo__. Foi um beijo calmo, no começo foi só o encontro de lábios, como se tivessem se conhecendo, mas depois de um tempo Aioria intensificou o beijo. _

_Após o beijo se deixaram ficarem imóveis e em silêncio por alguns instantes, se admirando. _

_- Também te amo – disse Marin por fim, beijando-lhe de leve e abraçando-o_

_Fim do Flash Back..._

- Senhor Petronades? – quando escutou seu nome ser pronunciado, levantou da cadeira e foi perto do médico.

- Então doutor como esta a minha esposa e meu filho? – estava nervoso, fazia quase duas horas que não tinha noticias deles.

- Bem Senhor Petronades...

Continua...

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Notas Finais:**

Gente desculpa, mas eu estou com crise e não consigo escrever nada u.u, mas finalmente consegui escreve alguma coisa. Próximo capitulo é o final (eu acho) só não prometo que vai sai rápido. Agradeço a todos que acompanham o fic, e valeu pelos comentários. Agradeço também o Ziegfried por beta o fic e por me ajuda em algumas cenas. Mais uma vez desculpa pela demora.

O sobrenome do Aioria foi a Juliane chan que inventou. Ju valeu por me deixar usar.

Bem, é isso.

Beijos

Thaty de Leo


End file.
